


Macbeth's Delusions.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: I've been watching Ｃｏｄｅ Ｇｅａｓｓ over and over again. [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drama, Emperor Lelouch, Gen, High School, Identity Reveal, Modern Royalty, One Shot, References to Macbeth, Royalty, Secret Identity, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, drama club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: The drama club must perform the play Macbeth. Yes, Lelouch has the lead role.C. C. thinks it's ironic.
Relationships: C.C. & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Milly Ashford & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: I've been watching Ｃｏｄｅ Ｇｅａｓｓ over and over again. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Macbeth's Delusions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to take a break from Mo Dao Zu Shi and I'll start publishing my Code Geass short stories. I won't lie, I've watched and re-watched Code Geass over 30 times already and I'm not exaggerating.

"I'm not doing it, I'm not even in the drama club."

"Lelouch, I'm not asking you, I'm forcing you!"

The situation is as follows: the drama club has few students, and for a play as complex as Macbeth's, they needed to look for some students willing to act in the play; among them, they obviously had Lelouch in mind, not only because he was handsome (this would certainly draw the attention of the others to see the play) but because they had faith that he would be successful in the job.

Everything seemed perfect, except that the young boy was reluctant to accept.

"I don't see why I would be a good choice. You can ask Kallen, she's definitely good at acting."

Kallen stared at him with a clear irritation on her face. She was going to say something, but the blonde did it instead by hitting the boy's head.

"Don't be lazy!" 

"I don't want to participate!"

"You will!"

It all sounded like a bother, but the truth is that the play was going to be recorded and sent out to a school contest about literature and arts. Ashford Academy was supposed to participate no matter what.

"Brother, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. Come on, join in, for me?"

Lelouch just sighed, there were many things he could refuse but within them it was never to refuse his little sister.

At the end of the day, Milly jumped for joy (along with the members of the drama club) and Lelouch held on to his hair because he had to do a rereading of Macbeth's tedious play. If it was tiring being a masked revolutionary hero, being a student and a student was even more so.

When Lelouch returned to his room, the place smelled of pizza, and CC, while eating, observed the boy's clear indignation.

"What's happened to you now? Ah, student life seems easy but it's not."

"Of course it's not, you're a witch after all, you don't know how annoying it is to be a student. I wish I could graduate now."

"Oh? Is Zero having a tantrum? You even look like your age."

"I'm Lelouch at this moment. And stop leaving crumbs on my bed."

Lelouch tried to ignore the green-haired woman for a while, but it wasn't even an hour before she was making noises. His patience that day was not the best ever.

"C.C."

"Hm?"

"Stop making noises."

"Why?"

"Because I'm reading and I can't concentrate."

"What are you reading?"

The immortal doesn't even wait for an answer to approach the other one and peek at the title of the book he was holding. Lelouch sighed, trying to restrain himself from killing the woman at that moment.

"Macbeth? How boring."

"I'm surprised you know it. No, wait, you're immortal, I'm not surprised at all."

" Uh-- do you have an assignment with that book?"

"Something like that. I must perform on the stage."

CC's response was to laugh. Lelouch thought her insanity was reaching its limits.

"In these circumstances, I can only laugh."

"Why are you laughing? Witch."

"Oh? Don't you see? It's all so perfect, it even seems ironic!"

Lelouch didn't say anything, but he understood. Nevertheless, even though he didn't need any explanation, CC spoke up again.

"You're Macbeth, I might even be one of the witches' trio. But tell me, will you end up like him? That's a mystery."

"No, I won't. I won't end up like Macbeth, and I won't just become a king, I'll become the one that everyone will remember forever."

Perhaps Lelouch would not end with the delusions of grandeur that Macbeth had, but what he did not know was that he would become a focus of attention for the royal family when the recording of the play was sent to the contest, and Clovis la Britannia himself would review the video of his performance.

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
